Online shopping is becoming an increasingly popular way for consumers to purchase a variety of items without having to travel to a store. For some types of items, online shopping provides a very convenient and simple way to purchase an item. However, for other types of items, consumers may still prefer to physically inspect, measure, or try on the item before purchasing it or risk having to purchase (and return) multiple items. For example, many consumers prefer to buy clothing in a store so that they can try on the items and assess the fit and feel of the item. As another example, consumers may prefer to see items like home goods or furniture in person to take measurements or evaluate how the item may fit in with existing décor.
However, it is not always possible or practical to see items in a store for a number of reasons. The consumer may not have the time or means to travel to a store, and the desired item in the desired size or color may not be in stock at a local store. At present, consumers can purchase items without getting to try them on and/or rely on images from a catalog or product review; however, these options leave much to be desired in the way of fitting.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for allowing for virtual trial fittings of items, such as consumer products. Such systems can allow customers to virtually try on or test fit items without about the hassle of traveling to a physical store after confirming (or hoping) that the physical store has the right item or size in stock. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.